Spectacular Spider-Man Conclusion
by The Invincible Man
Summary: A 3-part conclusion to the Spectacular Spider-Man. Rated T for somewhat coarse violence. Will include a minor Avengers appearance and reference events from Avengers EMH. My first Fanfic, please review.
1. Episode 1: Revelations

THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN: THE CONCLUSION

_THE EPISODE BEGINS AT NIGHT IN FRONT OF A JEWLERY STORE, TWO THUGS DRESSED IN GOB SQUAD UNIFORMS RUN ONTO THE SCREEN PULL OUT A CLUB AND SMASH OPEN THE STORE'S WINDOW, THE ALARM BELL GOES OFF AND THE THUGS GRAB THE JEWELS, THEN START RUNNING. SPIDER-MAN SWINGS ONTO THE SCREEN _

**THUG 1: **It's Spider-Man, run faster!

**SPIDER-MAN: **Now I know how Captain America feels when he fights Neo-Nazis. Come on! Don't you guys get it? Your guy is _out!_

_SPIDER-MAN SWINGS FROM A LAMPOST TO THE THUGS THEN SPINS A WEBLINE ONTO ONE OF THE THUGS' LEGS, THE OTHER ONE RUNS INTO A SEWER, SPIDER-MAN PULLS THE FIRST THUG TOWARDS HIM._

**SPIDER-MAN: **Alright, the Goblin's dead, and I'm pretty sure you thugs aren't smart enough to manage yourselves, so _who_ are you working for now, huh? Tombstone? Mysterio? Hammerhead?

**THUG 2: **You won't get nothin' outa me, I'd rather go to jail than squeal on my boss, I _like_ breathing.

_SWITCH SCENES TO THE OTHER THUG RUNNING THROUGH THE SEWERS, WITH A PANICKED EXPRESSION ON HIS FACE _

**THUG 1:**_ Phew, _I don't think Spider-Man had the nerve to follow me into the sewers.

_THUG CONTINUES WALKING UNTILL HE ARRIVES AT A DOOR WITH A KEYPAD ATTACHED, HE PUNCHES IN A CODE AND THE DOOR SLIDES OPEN, LARGE GROUP OF THUGS IS SEEN ASSEMBLED WITH THE CHAMELEON STANDING AT THE FRONT._

**CHAMELEON: **George Hill, I see you've arrived, but where is Jason Macendale, and the jewels which you two were supposed to have stolen?

**HILL:**I-I'm s-sorry boss, but Spider-Man nabbed Jason, he was carrying the jewels and I-I barely escaped with my life. Please boss, just give me one more chance...

**CHAMELEON: **I'm sorry Mr. Hill but when you joined me, along with the rest of the goblin's gangs, you agreed that _failure will not be tolerated!_

_CHAMELEON REACHES INTO HIS POCKET AND PULLS OUT A GUN, HE PULLS THE TRIGGER AND HILL FALLS TO THE FLOOR, DEAD_

**CHAMELEON: **Hill will be missed, however, he had to pay for his failure and any of you who do not complete an assigned task will be punished in the same way. Now... I believe we must deal with... a rather large pest problem.

_SWITCH SCENES TO HARRY AND GWEN SITTING AT THE COFFEE BEAN, OUT ON A DATE._

**HARRY: **Gwen, I know you have... feelings... for Pete, so I'd like you to ask yourself one question, who is it you really want to be with, him, or me.

**GWEN: **Harry... I really think that me and Peter... just weren't meant to be together, he never really had the...devotion to get involved in a serious relationship, Harry, in the end, I want to be with you.

**HARRY: **Gwen, if you really mean it, then I think we need to take this... to the next level, w-what I'm trying to say is... W-will you be my _permanent _girlfriend.

**GWEN: **I-I don't know what to say Harry, just give me time to... think about it.

**HARRY: **Well, maybe this will help you make that decision...

_HARRY LEANS FORWARD AND KISSES GWEN ON THE MOUTH, AT FIRST SHE IS TAKEN ABACK, BUT THEN LOOSENS UP AND STARTS KISSING HIM BACK. THE SCREEN CLOSES UP IN A HEART SHAPE, SWITCH SCENES TO PETER AND GWEN WALKING TO PROFFESOR WARREN'S LAB._

**GWEN: **Peter, um... this is kind of hard to explain... but, in a nutshell, Harry wants me to be his...er..._permanent _girlfriend.

**PETER:** Gwen that's not the nutshell, that's the whole tree! I understand that you're staying with him because you don't want him to start doing drugs again, because he thinks you're all he has left now that his dad died, but don't you think that's taking it a bit too far?

**GWEN: **I know Pete, it's just I'm scared that if I turn him down, he'll freak out, and we'll have the same problem as if I dumped him.

**PETER: **sigh I guess you're right Gwen, you'll have to keep this up, until he feels happy, at least.

**PETER(THINKING): **I just wish that _I _hadn't been the one who killed Harry's dad, sometimes I hate being spider-man.

_THEY ARRIVE AT THE LAB AND WALK IN WHERE THEY ARE UN-ENTHUASIASTICALLY GREETED BY PROFESSOR WARREN._

**WARREN:** I've asked Debra to supervise you, so, please leave me alone, I have important scientific discoveries to make and _do not _wish to be disturbed.

_SCREEN FOLLOWS PETER AND GWEN EACH GOING TO THEIR SEPARATE EXPERIMENTS AND BEGINNING TO WORK WHEN WE SWITCH TO WARREN SNEAKING INTO HIS LABORATORY, HE PULLS OUT A SLIDE MARKED "PARKER, PETER", SLIDES IT UNDER HIS MICROSCOPE AND BEGINS TO EXAMINE IT. SWITCH TO THE VIEW OF WHAT HE IS SEEING UNDERNEATH, AND THE RED AND BLUE STRIPED DNA IS SEEN. SWITCH BACK TO WARREN._

**WARREN: **It's…..incredible.

_SWITCH SCENES TO THE CHAMELEON PLOTTING IN HIS LAIR. _

**CHAMELEON: **My friends, I have come to a solution. As we all know, Spider-Man rescued Police Captain Stacy's daughter from the Master Planner last year,

if this means anything, I am nearly certain that he would attempt to rescue her again.

**THUG:**But boss, Spider-Man'll just come and beat us all again.

**CHAMELEON: **It would seem so, yes, but there is one element for which our arachnid friend will _not _be prepared. After all, what chance will he have against the most dangerous stalker on earth...Kraven The Hunter.

_KRAVEN WALKS INTO THE ROOM WALKS UP TO THE PODIUM AND LEANS CLOSE TO CHAMELEON_

**KRAVEN(WHISPERING):** Remember brother, I am only doing this as long as you do not interfere with my fight, I, alone, want the honor of killing Spider-Man.

**CHAMELEON: **Yes, of course, after all, with _Spider-Man_ out of the way, I'll be able to take whatever I wish.

_SWITCH SCENES TO GWEN OPENING HER DOOR. _

**GWEN: **Dad? Dad?

_GWEN SEES GOB SQUAD WAITING AND SCREAMS,THEY BEGIN MOVING TOWARDS HER. SWITCH SCENES TO PETER SITTING AT HOME, WATCHING THE NEWS. _

**REPORTER: **And it has been reported that Police Captain George Stacy has put out a public statement that he wishes to meet Spider-Man at the Captain's home regarding the kidnapping of his daughter by a group of masked criminals.

**PETER: **Oh my god, Gwen!

**AUNT MAY: **Peter, what on _earth _are you yelling about?

_PETER IGNORES AUNT MAY AND RUNS OUT THE DOOR,JUST AS SHE WALKS INTO THE ROOM._

**AUNT MAY: **Wait, Peter! Where are you going?

_PETER SLAMS THE DOOR, CAUSING THE GLASS TO BREAK, THEN RUNS OUT. AUNT MAY BEGINS TO CRY. SWITCH SCENES TO GEORGE STACY SITTING AT HOME, WAITING FOR SPIDER-MAN. THE DOORBELL RINGS._

_GEORGE OPENS THE DOOR AND SEES PETER STANDING THERE, HALF DRESSED AS SPIDER-MAN._

**SPIDER-MAN: **I'm here, can I help?

**GEORGE: **Yes, but we don't have much time,(_HANDS OVER A NOTE) _this is the note they left me, please, I need your help, save Gwen.

_SWITCH SCENES TO SPIDER-MAN SWINGING THROUGH THE CITY, CARRYING THE NOTE._

**SPIDER-MAN(THINKING):** I can't believe it, Kraven and Chameleon kidnapped Gwen! Maybe it's time I come clean and tell her who I am. Grrrr! Focus Spidey! Gwen's life is at stake and I need to get to this address as fast as possible.

_SPIDER-MAN SWINGS THROUGH A FEW MORE WEBLINES THEN STOPS IN FRONT OF AN EMPTY WAREHOUSE_

**SPIDER-MAN(THINKING): **Here it is, Gwen, let's pray I'll be able to save you.

_SPIDER-MAN CRASHES IN THROUGH THE WAREHOUSE WINDOW._

**SPIDER-MAN: **Alright, I'm here, now let the girl go!

_A LIGHT TURNS ON AND GWEN IS SEEN IN A CAGE HANGING FROM THE CEILING, ANOTHER TURNS ON AND KRAVEN IS SEEN ON THE GROUND BELOW._

**KRAVEN: **Gladly, as soon as you lie dead at my feet, killed by my prowess only.

**SPIDER-MAN: **Kraven, I've beaten you before, and I have every intention to do it again.

_SPIDER-MAN JUMPS FORWARD AND PUNCHES KRAVEN IN THE FACE. KRAVEN LURCHES BACKWARD, BUT THEN GRABS SPIDER-MAN'S ARMS AND FLINGS HIM OVER HIS SHOULDERS. _

**SPIDER-MAN: **C'mon Kravey, why didn't you plan this battle at the zoo? I'm pretty sure you'd be able to find some of your relatives there.

**KRAVEN: **That smart remark will be your last Spider-Man, Raaaaaah!

_KRAVEN LAUNCHES HIMSELF AT SPIDER-MAN BUT HE DODGES OUT OF THE WAY BY VAULTING OVER KRAVEN'S HEAD. _

**SPIDER-MAN: **Blah, blah, blah, typical super-villain talk. C'mon just come up with something original!

**SPIDER-MAN(THINKING): **I just wish I _was _as confident as I'm trying to sound. I may be holding my own against him for now, but he can fight longer, faster, than me and I'm not sure how I can beat him. Wait! Maybe if I attack him quickly, without warning.

_SPIDER-MAN STRIKES OUT WITH A BLOW TO THE MIDRIFF, CAUGHT BY SURPRISE, KRAVEN LURCHES BACK AND IS UNEXPECTANT WHEN SPIDER-MAN WHACKS HIM UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH A TWO-FISTED PUNCH. KRAVEN COLLAPSES, UNCONCIOUS FOR THE MOMENT._

**SPIDER-MAN: **Yes!

**GWEN(AT SAME TIME): **No! I was so close!

_GWEN GRABS HER HAIR AND PULLS IT, HARD, REVEALING IT TO BE ONE OF THE CHAMELEONS MASK AND "HER" TO BE THE VILLAIN HIMSELF. CHAMELEON OPENS UP THE CAGE'S DOOR AND LEAPS OUT, ATTEMPING TO ESCAPE. _

**SPIDER-MAN:**Oh no, you don't.

_SPIDER-MAN SPINS A WEB INTO THE DOOR FRAME IN FRONT OF CHAMELEON, FORCING HIM TO STOP._

**SPIDER-MAN: **Where is she?

**CHAMELEON: **My gob squads have her at the marina, but you'll never make it in time. I've told them to throw her in the river if I don't call them back five minutes from now, and you can _never _travel that fast! Ha ha ha ha ha!

**SPIDER-MAN: **I won't let you get away with this!

_SPIDER-MAN PUNCHES CHAMELEON IN THE JAW,THEN LEAPS OUT THE WINDOW AND STARTS WEB-SLINGING QUICKLY TOWARDS THE DOCK, _

**SPIDER-MAN: **I can't let them hurt Gwen!

_SWITCH SCENES TO THE GOONS AT THE GWEN VISIBLE TIED UP NEXT TO THEM._

**THUG 1: **The boss hasn't called, throw her in!

**THUG 2:** Right!

_THE THUG PICKS UP GWEN AND THROWS HER INTO THE RIVER._

_JUST AS SPIDER-MAN ARRIVES ON THE SCENE._

**SPIDER-MAN: **Gweeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn!

_SPIDER-MAN_

_DIVES INTO THE RIVER AFTER HER AND TURNS ON THE SPIDER SIGNAL. HE BEGINS TO SWIM AROUND, SEARCHING FOR HER WHILE SCREAMING HER NAME. HE SEES HER AT THE BOTTOM, TIED UP AND GAGGED, AND SWIMS DOWN TO RESCUE HER. HE SCOOPS HER UP IN HIS ARMS AND CARRIES HER TO THE TOP, HE BRETHES IN AND THEN CHECKS HER'S. NOTICING SHE IS ONLY UNCONCIOUS, HE BREATHES IN A SIGH OF RELIEF. SUDDENLY, THE THUGS PULL OUT THEIR GUNS AND FIRE A SHOT. SPIDER-MAN JUMPS OUT OF THE WATER, HOLDING GWEN IN HIS ARMS._

**SPIDER-MAN: **That's it! AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH !

_SPIDER-MAN PUTS GWEN DOWN ON THE DOCK AND SHOOTS WEB BALLS INTO THE THUG'S GUNS. HE RUNS FORWARD AND PUNCHES THEM BOTH IN THE FACE, KNOCKING THEM OUT COLD. _

**GWEN: **Unnh!

**SPIDER-MAN: **Gwen! You're awake!

**GWEN: **Spider-Man! Oh, thank god you saved me!

**SPIDER-MAN: **Gwen, rescuing you back there made me realize how much I really care about you...

**GWEN: **I'm flattered Spider-Man, but, I already have two guys in my life and don't need a third one to confuse things even more.

**SPIDER-MAN: **Gwen, I have something to show you...

_SPIDER-MAN PULLS OFF HIS MASK AND THE SCREEN TURNS TO GWEN'S FACE. _

**GWEN: **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
_END OF PART 1..._


	2. Episode 2: Surprise, Surprise

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_This story takes place between the Avengers EMH episodes "Along Came A Spider" and "New Avengers"._

THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN: THE CONCLUSION PART 2

_THE EPISODE BEGINS WITH PETER AND GWEN STANDING ON THE DOCKS, WITH PETER HAVING JUST UNMASKED._

**GWEN: **Peter, oh my god! You were Spider-man all along! That explains everything! Wait,_ you _killed Harry's dad?

**PETER: **Gwen, I did, but it-it was...an accident.

**GWEN: **Peter, why did you do this to me! I-I can't cope with this, take me home!

**PETER: **I'm sorry Gwen, sorry I did this to you.

**GWEN: **But if you're really Spider-Man, I want you to show me! Give me a ride on you're web, then I'll believe you.

**PETER: **Alright, if you really want this, climb on to my back.

_GWEN PAUSES FOR A SECOND._

**GWEN: **Alright Peter, show me.

_GWEN CLIMBS ONTO PETER'S BACK WHILE HE PULLS HIS MASK BACK ON, SPIDER-MAN SPINS A WEBLINE ONTO THE NEAREST BUILDING AND PULLS THEM UP._

**PETER:** Brace yourself Gwen, this is going to be reaaally dizzy.

_GWEN HOLDS TIGHTER ONTO PETER'S BACK AS HE SPINS A WEBLINE TO THE NEXT BUILDING AND LEAPS OFF. _

**GWEN: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Stop! Stop! Get us to the ground!

_PETER SPINS A WEBLINE ONTO A LOW LAMPOST AND SWINGS DOWN TO THE GROUND._

**GWEN: **Peter, that was the scariest thing I've ever done. Please, just change back to yourself and let's walk the rest of the way.

**PETER: **Alright Gwen, we can walk. I just need to tell you one thing first, I was wrong. Steer clear of me, go to Harry, be his girlfriend. Go to Harry and be happy.

_SWITCH SCENES TO GWEN OPENING HER DOOR WITH A SAD LOOK ON HER FACE, HER FATHER RUSHES TO GREET HER BUT SHE SIMPLY SHRUGS IT OFF. SWITCH SCENES TO SPIDER-MAN SWINGING THROUGH THE STREETS. _

**SPIDER-MAN(THINKING): **I was wrong, I'll never be able to be happy with Gwen, she's too weak, too vulnerable, the super-villains will always be able to hurt her. I shouldn't dwell on this anymore, though. I've got to move forward. With how I left the house a few hours ago, Aunt May isn't going to be happy with me at all, and I still have no explanation whatsoever. Also, I need to tell the police where Chameleon and Kraven are, and hopefully, this time they'll be able to _keep_ them in prison. It's not fair! I have no chances, everybody loves the Avengers and The Fantastic Four. But no one can stand me! **(OUT LOUD)**

Aaargh! That's it! I'm through with it! No more Spider-Man, not now, not ever!

_SWITCH SCENES TO PETER AND GWEN AT THE LAB THE NEXT DAY. PETER IS STANDING NEXT TO THE TABLE WITH THE TEST TUBES FILLED WITH GENE CLEANSER. HE REACHES TOWARD THE TEST TUBE WHEN AN IMAGE OF UNCLE BEN APPEARS. _

**UNCLE BEN:** With great power, comes great responsibility.

**PETER(THINKING): **What am I doing, I can't stop being Spider-Man, the world needs me, I need to help people, I can't just stop for my own personal life. Thanks Uncle Ben, for the reality check. Sure, Aunt May got angry at me over the window, and I had no explanation, and Gwen might hate me forever now, but I need to move on, I need to be a hero!

_SWITCH SCENES TO PROFESSOR WARREN IN THE BACK ROOM, WARREN PICKS UP A PHONE AND DIALS A NUMBER. WE SEE THE PHONE RINGING IN A HOTEL ROOM AT THE OTHER END AND IT IS PICKED UP BY A DISGUISED NORMAN OSBORN. THE SCREEN SPLITS IN HALF TO SHOW BOTH ENDS OF THE LINE._

**NORMAN: **Professor Warren?

**WARREN: **It's me sir, yes, I believe I have come to only one possible conclusion.

**NORMAN: **And what _is_ this conclusion?

**WARREN: **Spider-Man is Peter Parker.

_SWITCH SCENES TO SPIDER-MAN SWINGING THROUGH THE CITY._

**SPIDER-MAN(THINKING): **Yahooo! I was right, I can't give up being Spider-Man, The adrenaline is too awesome. The world needs me and I intend to help them out, however I can, whether the world likes me or not, I'm here to stay.

_SWITCH SCENES TO PETER AT HOME, TALKING TO AUNT MAY._

**PETER:** I'm sorry I ran out like that last night Aunt May, but I heard the news about Gwen, and I tried to go out searching for her. I'm sorry Aunt May, and I'll pay for a new window out of my bugle salary.

**AUNT MAY: **That's not what scared me Peter, I was scared because you didn't tell me where you were going, and I think I need to change your curfew, from now on, you get home and stay there by 9:30 sharp.

_SWITCH SCENES_ _TO A GOB SQUAD ATTEMPING TO ROB THE BANK ON THE STREET, LOADING THE MONEY INTO A CAR_

**THUG: **Guys, load the cash on faster, the cops'll be here soon.

_SUDDENLY SIRENS ARE HEARD AND A POLICE CAR PULLS UP. GEORGE STACY STEPS OUT. SPIDER-MAN SWINGS ONTO THE SCREEN_.

**THUG: **The cops! And Spider-Man! Guys we need a hostage, Fast!

_ONE OF THE OTHER THUGS PULLS OUT A GUN AND GRABS A KID WHO HAPPENS TO BE STANDING NEARBY. _

**THUG: **If any of you make any movements at all, I shoot this kid in the head, so let us hang onto our heist, okay?

**SPIDER-MAN(THINKING): **If I shoot webbing at the guns muzzle, I can stop him before he kills the kid.

_SPIDER-MAN SHOOTS WEBBING AT THE THUG'S GUN, BUT MISSES AND HITS HIM IN THE ARM INSTEAD._

**THUG: **Hah! You missed! Looks like bad news for the k-

_CAPTAIN STACY LEAPS ON TOP OF THE THUG AND PUSHES THE KID OUT OF THE WAY, STARTLED, THE SECOND THUG PULLS OUT HIS GUN AND SHOOTS GEORGE, WHO COLLAPSES TO THE GROUND._

**SPIDER-MAN: **Noooooooooooooooo! Do you have any idea what you've done? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

_SPIDER-MAN JUMPS ON THE THUG, SMASHES HIS PUMPKIN MASK AND BEGINS PUNCHING HIM IN THE FACE REPEATEDLY. HE LIFTAS BOTH FISTS OVER HIS HEAD AND PREPARES TO STRIKE THE KILLING BLOW._

**SPIDER-MAN(THINKING):** What am I doing? As much as I hate this guy for what he's done, I can't take the life of another human being.

_SPIDER-MAN PICKS THE THUG UP AND TOSSES HIM ASIDE. HE THEN RUNS TO CHECK ON CAPTAIN STACY._

**SPIDER-MAN: **Captain Stacy...

**GEORGE: **Peter... I'm dying, I know for sure.

**SPIDER-MAN: **You know?

**GEORGE: **Yes, but I don't have time, to explain, please, take care of Gwen...

_GEORGE COLLAPSES TO THE GROUND, DEAD._

**SPIDER-MAN: **Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

_SPIDER-MAN SHOOTS A WEBLINE TO A NEARBY BUILLDING AND SWINGS AWAY. SWITCH SCENES TO GWEN SITTING AT HOME IN HER ROOM, READING. SUDDENLY, SPIDER-MAN COMES IN THROUGH HER OPEN WINDOW._

**SPIDER-MAN: **Gwen...

**GWEN: **Peter!

**SPIDER-MAN: **I'm sorry Gwen, you're dad...

_GWEN BEGINS CRYING._

**GWEN: **H-he's dead, isn't he?

_SPIDER-MAN NODS HIS HEAD. GWEN STARTS CRYING MORE. _

**SPIDER-MAN: **I'm sorry Gwen.

**GWEN: **I-I'm an orphan now, w-where will I go?

**SPIDER-MAN: **You can stay with me Gwen, you can stay with me and Aunt May, she'll take care of you.

_HE GIVES GWEN A HUG. SWITCH SCENES TO PETER AND GWEN AT HIS HOUSE._

**PETER: **I'm glad you can stay here Gwen. I just...

**GWEN: **Wish my Dad hadn't died?

**PETER: **Yeah. Also, go see Harry, tell him you love him, go be happy.

**GWEN: **Right... about that...

**PETER: **What?

**GWEN: **I told him no thanks.

**PETER: **Y-you did this for me?

**GWEN: **Yes.

**PETER: **What did I do to deserve you?

**GWEN: **Nothing, you just did.

_GWEN LEANS FORWARD AND KISSES HIM ON THE LIPS. SWITCH SCENES TO HARRY AT HOME IN HIS ROOM._

**HARRY: **I've been abandoned by the girl I love and betrayed by my best friend. I've got to go to the only ally I have, I need, the green!

_HARRY OPENS UP HIS CLOSET, AND PULLS OUT A HIDDEN TEST TUBE OF GLOBULIN GREEN, HE TILTS HIS HEAD BACK AND DRINKS END OF PART 2..._


	3. Episode 3: Turning Point

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_This story may or may not be the death of Gwen Stacy

THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN: THE CONCLUSION PART 3

_THE EPISODE BEGINS IN A DIRTY HOTEL ROOM, A DISGUISED NORMAN OSBORN IS SEEN SITTING ON THE BED, WATCHING TV._

**REPORTER: **A New York teenager now identified as Harry Osborn, son of the late billionaire industrialist Norman Osborn, was found unconscious in an alleyway near his home. The case is believed to be drug related, and also may involve his former girlfriend abandoning him...

_NORMAN STANDS UP AND PUNCHES A HOLE IN THE TV._

**NORMAN: **Haaarrryyy!

_SWITCH SCENES TO PETER'S HOUSE, WHERE PETER, GWEN AND AUNT MAY HAVE JUST FINISHED WATCHING THE SAME BULLETIN. GWEN STARTS CRYING._

**GWEN: **It's all my fault! I shouldn't have left him, I knew something like this would happen!

**PETER(THINKING): **Poor Gwen. Poor Harry. It's all _my_ fault! Why did I have to come between them? Why did I have to kill Harry's dad? Why did _I _have to become Spider-Man? Well, maybe I can at least help Gwen now.

_PETER LEANS CLOSER TO GWEN AND HUGS HER. _

**PETER: **It's not your fault Gwen. It's not.

_GWEN GIVES A SMALL SMILE. SWITCH SCENES TO AVENGERS HQ, CAPTAIN AMERICA IS SITTING ON MONITOR DUTY. SUDDENLY, A PHONE IN CAP'S POCKET BEGINS TO RING. HE PICKS UP THE PHONE AND IT SPLITS IN HALF TO SHOW PETER IN A PHONE BOOTH AT THE OTHER END._

**CAPTAIN AMERICA: **Hello?

**PETER: **Cap, this is Spider-Man.

**CAPTAIN AMERICA: **Why are you calling me?

**PETER: **Remember how you told me to call you if I ever needed help.

**CAPTAIN AMERICA: **Yes.

**PETER: **Well I do now.

_SWITCH SCENES TO NORMAN CLIMBING OFF A PLANE IN NEW YORK._

**NORMAN: **Peter Parker, you'll pay for your crimes against my son!

_SWITCH SCENES TO SPIDER-MAN TALKING TO CAPTAIN AMERICA ON A ROOFTOP._

**CAPTAIN AMERICA: **Where can I find this friend of yours?

**SPIDER-MAN: **In the city hospital, he passed out because he was doing drugs, but the doctors haven't heard of this drug before that's why I hoped you guys could help him, because you have like, Tony Stark on your team, and he might be able to...

**CAPTAIN AMERICA: **Spider-Man, I'm sorry, I would help you any other time you asked, but I can't now, breaking into a hospital is just...

**SPIDER-MAN: **What? You've got to help him, he needs you!

**CAPTAIN AMERICA: **I'm sorry, but-

**SPIDER-MAN: "**But" Nothing! If you were my friend you'd help Harry!

_SPIDER-MAN LEAPS OFF THE BUILDING AND SWINGS AWAY. SWITCH SCENES TO MILES WARREN WORKING IN HIS LAB. HE PICKS UP HIS PHONE AND DIALS NORMAN'S NUMBER._

**WARREN: **Norman! I've done it! I've succeeded in replicating Parker's DNA, we may soon have a full clo... Norman?…...Norman?...Are you there?

_SWITCH SCENES TO NORMAN OSBORN ZIPPING UP HIS GOBLIN COSTUME. NORMAN PULLS ON HIS MASK THEN STEPS ONTO HIS GLIDER._

**GREEN GOBLIN: **Now I'll have my revenge against Spider-Man!

_SWITCH SCENES TO PETER, GWEN AND AUNT MAY EATING DINNER AT HOME._

**PETER: **{sigh}, I can't believe what happened, poor Harry.

**AUNT MAY: **It's such a shame too, he was such a nice b-

_SUDDENLY, A PUMPKIN BOMB FALLS IN THROUGH THE WINDOW, AND KNOCKOUT GAS FILLS THE ROOM._

**PETER: **Aunt May, Gwen, run!

_THE TRIO STARTS RUNNING AWAY FROM THE GAS AS IT BEGIINS TO FILL UP THE ROOM. ALL THREE ACCIDENTALLY INHALE SOME OF THE GAS. AUNT MAY AND GWEN FALL TO THE GROUND, ONLY PETER REMAINS STANDING. THE GOBLIN'S LAUGH IS HEARD. _

**GREEN GOBLIN: **Come out Spider-Man.

_THE GOBLIN FLIES IN THROUGH THE WINDOW. PETER LEAPS ONTO THE SCREEN._

**PETER: **Gladly!

_PETER LEAPS ON TOP OF THE GOBLIN. GREEN GOBLIN THROWS HIM OFF AND LAUGHS._

**GREEN GOBLIN: **Your end is now, Spider-Man!

**PETER(THINKING): **Great, now my worst enemy is actually still alive! And he's figured out who I am. This is _not _good.

**GREEN GOBLIN: **I've discovered your most unknown secret, but sadly, you won't even _live_ long enough to see me reveal it to the world. If anyone deserves to die Parker, it's you, you attacked me as Spider-Man, you hurt my son as Peter Parker. I'll kill you Parker but first, I'll make you suffer!

_GREEN GOBLIN PULLS OUT A PUMPKIN BOMB FILLED WITH KNOCKOUT GAS AND THROWS IT AT PETER'S FACE. THE SCREEN GOES BLACK THEN SWITCHES TO PETER OPENING HIS EYES, YOU CAN NOW SEE THAT HE IS TIED UP WITH A THICK STEEL CABLE LYING DOWN ON TOP OF A BRIDGE WITH GWEN LYING UNCONSCIOUS A FEW FEET AWAY FROM HIM AND GREEN GOBLIN STANDING OVER THEM, LAUGHING._

**GREEN GOBLIN: **I've beaten you at last Parker, but before I kill you, there's a show I'd like you to see, I call it "The Death of Gwen Stacy". Anything you'd like to tell me before she dies?

**PETER:**Yeah, you're about to destroy the only person your son cares about.

**GREEN GOBLIN: **That's not true, she worked with you...t-to hurt Harry.

**PETER: **No, you don't understand, we're Harry's friends!

**PETER(THINKING): **I've got to keep him talking long enough that I can snap this cable...

**GREEN GOBLIN: **It doesn't matter! You betrayed Harry! And for that,_ you must die_!

**PETER(THINKING): **Yes! I'm free of my bonds, I just need to reach my web- shooter...

**GREEN GOBLIN: **I'll ask you one last time, any last words?

**PETER: **Just two, Shut up!

_PETER PULLS OUT HIS WEB-SHOOTER AND SHOOTS A WEB AT THE GOBLIN'S FACE._

**GREEN GOBLIN:**Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgg ggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

_PETER RIPS OFF HIS BONDS AND CHANGES INTO HIS SPIDER-MAN_

_COSTUME. _

**SPIDER-MAN: **Leave Gwen out of this, this is between you, and me!

_THE GOBLIN PULLS THE WEBBING OFF OF HIS FACE._

**GREEN GOBLIN: **Never!

**SPIDER-MAN: **I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!

_SPIDER-MAN LEAPS AT THE GOBLIN, AND KNOCKS THEM BOTH OFF THE BRIDGE. THE GOBLIN PRESSES A BUTTON ON HIS BELT AND THE GOBLIN GLIDER SWERVES IN UNDERNEATH THEM, THEY LAND ON IT AND START TRADING BLOWS._

**SPIDER-MAN: **Stay away from Gwen, do you hear me! STAY AWAY!

**GREEN GOBLIN: **Nooooooo! She is just as guilty as you are! The two of you worked together to hurt my son, and you'll die together as well!

**SPIDER-MAN: **The only person who's going to die today is you!

_SPIDER-MAN THROWS NORMAN OFF THE THE GLIDER ONTO THE BRIDGE, THEN LANDS THE GLIDER NEXT TO HIM._

**SPIDER-MAN(THINKING): **I've got to get him now, while he's stunned.

_SPIDER-MAN SPINS A WEBLINE ONTO THE EDGE OF THE BRIDGE'S PLATFORM, THEN LEAPS OFF, SWINGS UNDERNEATH IT, AND KICKS THE GOBLIN IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD. _

**SPIDER-MAN: **I won't let you hurt Gwen!

**GREEN GOBLIN: **Too bad for you! Hahahahahahahahahaha!

_GREEN GOBLIN RUNS OVER TO GWEN AND THROWS HER OFF THE BRIDGE._

**SPIDER-MAN: **Npoooooooooooooooooooooooooo !

_SPIDER-MAN RUNS OVER TO THE SIDE OF THE BRIDGE AND SPINS A WEBLINE DOWN ONTO GWEN'S LEG. HE BEGINS TO PULL HER UP._

**SPIDER-MAN: **Yes, I've done it, I've saved Gwen from certain dea-

_SPIDER-MAN HAS PULLED GWEN UP AND HAD TAKEN HER PULSE, HE REALIZES THAT HER HEART ISN'T BEATING._

**SPIDER-MAN: **Nooooooooooooo!

**GREEN GOBLIN: **Hahahahahahahahahaha!

**SPIDER-MAN: **You think this is funny Osborn? You think this is game? It's not. You killed the only girl I'll ever love, and for that, you're going to die!

**GREEN GOBLIN: **You're going to be the next to die, not me, you're going to meet your end now!

**SPIDER-MAN: **I'll kill you!

_SPIDER-MAN STARTS PUNCHING GREEN GOBLIN IN THE FACE REPEATEDLY AND THROWS HIM OFF THE BRIDGE. THE GOBLIN GRABS ONTO THE LEDGE AND HIS MASK FALLS OFF._

**NORMAN: **Peter... help me...please.

**SPIDER-MAN: **Why should I, you're a maniac, and you just murdered Gwen.

**SPIDER-MAN(THINKING): **Am I really going to just let him die? What about Harry, his dad's still alive, doesn't he deserve a chance at being happy for once? I've got to help him.

**SPIDER-MAN: **Osborn, take my hand, you don't deserve death, it's too good for you, you're going to spend the rest of your life rotting away, in jail.

_SPIDER-MAN REACHES DOWN, GRABS OSBORN'S HAND AND PULLS HIM UP TO SAFETY._

**OSBORN: **You've made your last mistake Parker!

_NORMAN HOPS ONTO HIS GLIDER AND STARTS FLYING AWAY._

**SPIDER-MAN: **You're not getting away this time Osborn!

_SPIDER-MAN SPINS A WEBLINE ONTO THE BACK OF THE GOBLIN'S GLIDER, THEN STARTS CLIMBING UP IT._

**GREEN GOBLIN: **I'll stop that!

_GREEN GOBLIN THROWS A RAZOR BAT AT THE WEBLINE, CUTTING IT._

**SPIDER-MAN: **Noooooooooooooooo!

_SPIDER-MAN LEAPS UP ONTO THE GOBLIN'S BACK._

**SPIDER-MAN: **Bring this thing down, now!

**GREEN GOBLIN: **No, I never will!

**SPIDER-MAN: **Then, I'll just have to make you!

_SPIDER-MAN SPINS TWO WEBLINES TO THE GROUND IN FRONT OF THEM, AND THE GLIDER FLIPS OVER, THEN CRASHES TOO THE GROUND. SPIDER-MAN STANDS UP, HIS COSTUME IS NOW IN TATTERS. _

**SPIDER-MAN: **Give up Norman, it's over.

**NORMAN: **Never!

_NORMAN REACHES DOWN AND PUSHES A BUTTON ON HIS BELT. THE GOBLIN GLIDER BEGINS RISING UP BEHIND PETER. IT SURGES FORWARD. SPIDER SENSE LINES APPEAR OVER PETER'S HEAD. HE JUMPS UP INTO THE AIR AND THE GLIDER SURGES PAST HIM AND INTO NORMAN'S CHEST._

**NORMAN: **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!

_NORMAN COLLAPSES TO THE GROUND, DEAD. SWITCH SCENES TO PETER STANDING ON TOP OF THE BRIDGE, CRADLING GWEN'S BODY IN HIS ARMS._

**SPIDER-MAN: **I'm sorry Gwen, sorry I couldn't save you. It's funny, I though that if the Goblin died, I'd feel...better, but instead I'm just...empty. Goodbye Gwen, I love you.

_SWITCH SCENES TO PETER RETURNING TO HIS ROOM CARRYING GWEN'S BODY IN HIS ARMS, AUNT MAY STEPS IN._

**AUNT MAY: **Oh my god, Peter...

_AUNT MAY FAINTS TO THE GROUND._

**PETER: **Aunt May! Not you, not you too!

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
